


the world only for the two of us (dancing like we sculpted time)

by jellycafes



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Just a short drabble, Yulyen, alt title: a little darker interpretation of 'merry-go-round' lyrics, apocalypse!AU, future!Au, i changed the warning yes this is sad, just a short writing practice haha plz be kind, of course; poorly proofread, yenyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellycafes/pseuds/jellycafes
Summary: i'll love you until the end of the world- when the water dries out and the food frizzles up. somehow, i want us to live a little longer, just to love you more and make you smile and laugh more, until time doesn't allow us anymore.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	the world only for the two of us (dancing like we sculpted time)

it was scorching hot.

hotter than the summer days when i first met you, when the ice cream on your cone dripped onto your fingers and landed on the heated sand. over your shoulder, you had the cutest yellow umbrella with a duck printed on it, in an angle that shields you from the sun. i knew how you hated getting sunburnt, which explained the thick coating of sunscreen. that's why i thought it was a little weird when you threw the umbrella folded onto your beach blanket and dragged me to the sea, not minding the threatening rays from above our heads and golden grains burning our soles. i kind of miss it, too. the lagoon used to be so blue and lively, different from what it looked like today.

unimaginable.

one moment we were complete strangers, the next we were laughing like we've known each other for years.

we were too young, too naïve, that it was foolish of us to think we had all the time in the world.

now the minutes were running scarce. time had never been so threatening to think of.

the world gets hotter by the day in the point of time where the earth succumbs to the sun's climax. something we'd never expect to see in our lifetime, at the peak of our youth, just as when everything seemed to be put in place. plants were withering. people were dying, and so were the animals, whether they were pets or livestock or astray. the streets had never looked this empty.

"thinking too much?" you say, voice hoarse and dehydrated. i turn to your direction and you were _still_ smiling. the best of a smile you can make albeit the threat of death.

i return a small smile and shake my head.

we were at our house's rooftop, staring at the menacingly red sky. my legs dangle from the edge and you cautiously sat beside me.

your fingers slithered in between mine. just where they belonged. you'd still hold my hand even if our touches burn, and that's how i'd know you're worth the kool fever stuck on our foreheads.

_love me until flames lick rock._

it had gotten so unbearably seething that the interior of our home felt like a baking oven, even with every door and window wide open. we had to sleep on the concrete cement roof.

i'm glad this house witnessed our everything, from us canvassing shelter, until our very end.

_"is this a decent spot?" you enthusiastically and vivaciously asked._

_i look around the place, mesmerized._

_the marble patterns that spreads across the floor, the pristine flesh-colored walls soothing to the eyes, the unrealistically clean ceiling with different chandeliers crawling down like a waterfall situated in the center of the living room, they all have taken my breath away. i never thought i would live in a palace with you._

_"decent?" i was in so much awe that my voice got airier. "this is_ _**perfect** _ _."_

we moved in a year into the relationship. no regrets. it was our little world, where absolutely nothing had the power to separate us. we were unstoppable and it felt like the world was ours.

but would it really be at this cost?

if it meant staying awake to see your angelic face whilst the rest of the world is falling, then yes; let's claim the earth ours. 

it has always been ours since the day your foot splashed water on me, when we were beginning to realize what was brought in front of us.

_"yena, stop!"_

_you didn't stop, though. i hate you for that._

_so i ran away from the attacks but didn't go too far out. you know i can't swim for my dear life._

_you zoomed in water to chase me until our bodies crashed and we fell onto the knee-deep saltwater._

_"what's the problem with you?"_

_it took me a while to realize you were hugging me_ _underwater_.

_oh._

_"i'm sorry. you're my best friend in the whole world and i love you."_

_maybe that was the first time i said it back, dazed and confused._

_i stammered out, "i love you, too."_

this time, you meant it. not just as your best friend.

"i love you, yena."

i said one night.

the loose watch on my wrist read 2:30am, but the world spins weirdly now, as the sky portrayed the hue of a mundane one o'clock in the afternoon. you were lying next to me, scared to close your eyes, because you would never know if you could still open them again.

you smiled.

i know it held the same meaning.

_i love you too, yuri._

we _did_ sleep a wink. we stayed alive.

it had always been like that.

are we sick? are we unhealthy? who cares? not even the last doctor alive could tell us. we only had our last times. we'd cease to exist either way.

here we are now, still enjoying the company of one another.

i looked over my shoulder, my thumb fondly rubbing the back of your hand. you were staring at the endless distance, over the hundreds of houses probably devoid of owners.

it's too hot for the both of us to talk, so take this as my assurance. it's better this way, when the world withdrawn our speech and the smallest of gestures unearth brand new meanings. words were a bane. we're of one heart.

_as the wind transitioned into the cold autumn, one day you knocked at the door to my room._

_"yuri, i like you." it drips past your lips like honey, packed with the sureness of your tone._

_i didn't answer, my hand shaking as it tries to grip harder at the knob._

_"yena..."_

_"i don't know when i started seeing you this way, but i do like you. maybe it was when summer started. maybe it was when i hung out with you more. but it was driving me insane, yuri. i shouldn't like someone who only had feelings of friendship for me, but here i am, telling you i-"_

_"me too." i let out fast and simple, like i didn't even need to think about it._

_"no, yuri. i like you." the word 'like' had been slowed, as if to disambiguate because i didn't understand. (clearly, i did.) "not as a best friend."_

_"and if i know what you mean and also like you that way?"_

_you looked up, eyes glossy but full of doubt._

_"but why, yul? i'm no one to you but a girl you met for, what, a couple of months?"_

_you were blinking slowly to hide the wet shine in your eyes but cautious not to shed a tear._

_i liked you, yena. it blossomed from the day we first hung out, hitting like the blue waves at our knees with our feet submerged. i lived near the coast, you told me you live a few blocks away, and since then you'd always come to see me and ask me for a swim. later on you'd come to see me when your parents are too much, when both of their raised voices echoed your walls out of a heated argument. you'd come to see me when i was crying at 4 in the morning because my grades threat to flunk and i'd fall out of scholarship. if there was anyone in the world we needed most, it'll be each other._

_"how would you explain you falling for me, then?"_

_a loud inhale._

_"it's impossible not to."_

_i step a little closer, wiping the tear you probably didn't notice falling with my thumb. i swiped strands of stray hair of the view of your face, tucking them carefully at the back of your ear._

_"exactly." i laugh, feeling prickly at my eye. god, i shouldn't cry, i shouldn't cry. "we'd never know why we fall for people, yena. much more impossible to explain it. there are things that are beyond words. we'll just know that we did."_

i think about those words as i admire the outline of your face against the red horizon, still as ethereal as it was when everything was normal. somehow, it made me see the difference, wondering what would have happened if there would still be water and food and sleep in our systems. but that's not my concern right now.

7 years into our relationship, we are crumbling and falling together, like flower slowly and agonizingly turning to ash. painfully so, beautifully so.

**promise to meet me in our dream.**

forever isn't real as the next lifetime isn't promised. but being like this with you makes me think we are two incarnations ever since the beginning of time, slowly falling as one as time nears its end.

"stay." you say in a whisper, your closing eyes weak.

"stay..." i return, lips kicking our air, the farthest horizon burning to crisp.

with the last bits of my strength, i held your hand tighter than ever.

our kisses prick, our hugs burn, but your love makes me want every last seconds of our life to count.

"yena," it's surprising that you still hear me. "good night."

you smiled.

"good night."

**Author's Note:**

> first iz*one fic written at like 2am ?????? bET


End file.
